


Two-by-Three

by DracoCustos



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/pseuds/DracoCustos
Summary: After fleeing Kirkwall, Hawke and Anders find themselves hiding in a small chantry outside of Ostwick as farm hands. When they both wake up early, they make the most of their morning.





	Two-by-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Unfortunately, Justice is more background than I wanted him to be, and this wasn't as long as I expected it would be.

It was always a little disorienting, waking up in the morning after spending a night in the Fade with Justice, as Hawke was sure he could still feel him curled against his back when he knew it was just empty air. As the feeling began to fade away, he felt it shift, a hand turning his head so that lips could brush against his, but when he opened his eyes, no one was there but Anders, still fast asleep. He smiled to himself, reaching out to let his fingers trace the stubble at his jaw, then brush his hair out of his face, all for the excuse to touch him. He loved Justice every bit as much as he did Anders, and was thankful they had ways to spend time together, but so much time connected to the Fade over the years had made him very tactile when he was awake, since he needed the reinforcement that things were, in fact, real. The small things could help - holding Anders' hand, slapping Aveline on the back after a battle - but more often than not, his sense of what was real and what was dreams hinged on Justice.

As the very last sense of Justice's presence faded away, he trailed his hand down Anders' bare chest, smiling as he felt him shiver. Life on the run had been surprisingly easy for them to adapt to, despite being mages that now worked as farm hands for a small town Chantry outside of Ostwick. They'd said they were a married couple who fled Ferelden during the Blight, then Kirkwall after the mess there, and no one had questioned them any further. The chantry had given them food, water, and a bed, and the next morning, they were asked if they felt up to working in the fields while they stayed.

"Good morning, love," Anders mumbled, the very edges of his eyes glowing slightly blue when he opened them, but it was gone just as quick as Hawke was able to notice it.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said, sheepish but still a little glad he didn't have to be awake on his own with sunrise still a ways off.

"I'm sure you didn't," Anders said, shifting a bit until he was laying on Hawke's chest, his legs on either side of his hips. Hawke felt his cock stir a bit. "I won't complain though, I've missed being up before dawn to sneak in a bit of exercise."

"Exerc-" Hawke started, but went silent when Anders rolled his hips, grinding his own stirring erection against Hawke's. "This is a chantry."

"We have a door."

Hawke wanted to remind him they only had a door because they slept in an unused linen closet, but Anders slipped one hand down between them to wrap around his cock, and Hawke found himself forgetting what he'd wanted to say. He brought a hand up to curl in Anders' hair, guiding him down for a kiss as Anders continued to stroke him to lazy hardness, palm slick from a spell he wanted to scold him for if he remembered later.

"I love you," Anders said when he broke the kiss to breathe, and Hawke felt himself smile even though he was supposed to be mad about the magic.

Hawke pulled him into another kiss, though he whined a bit when Anders stopped the lazy stroking of his cock, only for it to trail off into a quiet moan as Anders just took him in without fuss. He rolled his hips up to meet him, each lazy thrust met by a matching one from Anders, both of them careful to keep the bed from making too much noise and disturbing the chantry sisters. There had already been one awkward morning since they'd been there, though it had been one of the templars who they'd had to explain to instead of a chantry sister.

The buildup was slow, lazy, almost an afterthought, but that was what Hawke liked best about his relationship with Anders. Justice was a fast lover, rough and, if he was the one in control of the body he shared with Anders, prone to leaving behind accidental bruises; Hawke loved him all the same, but he was hard, and it was a firm counterpoint to Anders, who was slow, lazy, and focused more on the closeness than the rest of it.

Orgasm rolled through them without the usual fireworks, but neither of them cared, more interested in just cuddling back down under their blankets after some minor clean up.

"Do we still have time to sleep some more?" Anders asked, and Hawke found himself chuckling at him.

"Doubt it. Love you."

"Love you too," Anders said, and Hawke could hear an echo of Justice in his voice that gave him an idea.

"Tell our demon th-"

" **I am not a dem** -" Hawke cut off his usual complaint with a kiss, which he returned with enthusiasm, leaving the taste of the Fade behind.

"Love you, Justice." He'd retreated before Hawke was finished, but Anders smiled as he resurfaced.

"That flusters him every time. It's quite adorable, really." Anders fell silent for a moment, then laughed. "That was rude of him."

"Oh?" Hawke asked, his hands trailing down Anders' bare back under their blankets.

"He says you're the demon for continuing to make him feel this way."

"I don't have nearly enough tits to be a desire demon." He said with a smirk, watching Anders break out in a fit of giggles. A knock at their door distracted them both.

"I'm sorry, serrahs, but the revered mother told me to inform you the morning meal is ready, if you wish to join us before the work day begins."

"In a moment, yes, thank you sister." Hawke said as Anders continued to giggle. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, love, I just pictured you with breasts, just with all the chest hair and beard still there." Anders broke down in more giggles, and Hawke couldn't help himself, he giggled too. "Maker's breath, how am I so lucky to have you in my life still?"

"It takes a lot more than this to get rid of me," Hawke said with a smirk. "In fact, I think you might have to go old and gray first."

"I'll go to my Calling before then, I'm sure."

"You'll just never be rid of me then."

"I can live with that."


End file.
